Le temps des secrets
by loe
Summary: Ginny en est à sa sixième année à Poudlard. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne parle plus avec ses amis, et se comporte en recluse. Personne ne comprend pourquoi, jusqu’au jour où Draco découvre que la jeune fille est régulièrement violée et frapp
1. chapitre 1

Ceci est un Draco/Ginny, au début je ne voyais pas du tout l'histoire comme ça, et puis mon opinion a changé, du coup c'est classé R. Soyez indulgents!  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..............................................  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Ginny était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque. Elle pleurait doucement, sans faire de bruit. Au début, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, de sangloter. Mais à présent, elle se contentait de verser des larmes en silence.  
  
Comment tout cela avait-il commencé?  
  
.................  
  
flash back  
  
.................  
  
Fin de sa cinquième année.  
  
Ce jour-là, les amies de Ginny l'avaient convaincues de les laisser la préparer. Elle voulait tellement plaire à Harry! Mais il sortait avec Cho Chang. En plus, Ginny n'était pas à l'aise dans des vêtements trop féminins.  
  
Enfin bon, c'était la fin de l'année, et puis ce n'était que pour une journée. On verrait bien ce que ça donnerait!  
  
Parvati lui avait prêté une jupe qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, un chemisier blanc serré et une paire de chaussures noires à talon. Jessica, une fille de sa classe, l'avait maquillée avec art et Lavande s'était occupée de sa coiffure.  
  
Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, Ginny eut du mal à se reconnaître. C'était elle, mais tellement différente! Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une belle jeune femme divinement sculptée.  
  
La jupe laissait voir ses longues jambes fines et blanches. Alors que personne n'avait jamais soupçonné que Ginny avait des formes sous ses larges robes élimées, le chemisier mettait en valeur sa poitrine, parfaitement formée, et son ventre plat. La coiffure, un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches rousses, lui donnait un air de princesse, et le maquillage, mascara noir et fard à paupière vert, agrandissait encore plus ses yeux couleur noisette.  
  
- Alors là, je dois dire qu'on a fait du bon boulot! déclara Lavande. Si avec ça ton Potter ne te remarque pas, c'est qu'il est vraiment un cas désespéré!  
  
- Et puis au pire, ajouta Lavande, s'il préfère toujours Cho, de toute façon tu n'auras que l'embarra du choix, avec tous les garçons qui vont te courir après!  
  
Ginny se sentit un peu gênée, mais tellement fière!  
  
Lorsqu'elles descendirent en salle commune, tous les regards se pointèrent sur Ginny. Ce fut Ron qui vint lui parler le premier.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue!  
  
- Quoi? Ca ne te plait pas?  
  
- Non! Ma petite sœur ne peut pas s'habiller comme... comme...  
  
- Comme une fille? C'est ça? explosa Ginny. Mais je SUIS une fille, Ron! Et puis tu ne diriges pas ma vie, que je sache! Je m'habille comme je veux! Si c'est pour me dire des trucs pareils, et bien ne m'adresse plus la parole, ce n'est pas la peine!  
  
Là-dessus, elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu, suivie de ses amies. Un garçon de sixième année, David Relra, l'un des tombeurs du collège, s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- Il a tort, ton frère. Tu es magnifique.  
  
Ginny rougit furieusement sous le coup du compliment. Elle bafouilla un vague "merci", mais le garçon fit semblant de ne pas remarquer sa gêne. Il continua:  
  
- Je m'appelle David, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui je suis.  
  
- Oh si! Enfin je veux dire...  
  
Et ils parlèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, sous le regard envieux des autres garçons.  
  
David était gentil, et au bout de quelques jours, alors qu'ils se promenaient, seuls, dehors, il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, et l'embrassa. Ginny fut transportée par son premier baiser. Mais cette félicité la quitta bien vite.  
  
Au moment de se séparer, David lui demanda de ne plus s'habiller comme ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres garçons la regardent. Elle reprit donc ses vieux vêtements. David voulait aussi que leur relation reste secrète, pour "sa propre sécurité". En effet, elle devait comprendre qu'il avait beaucoup d'admiratrices, et qu'elles risquaient de s'en prendre à elle.  
  
La jeune fille accepta ces conditions sans broncher. Elle ne voyait même plus Harry. Il n'y avait plus que David, beau, populaire, et amoureux d'elle.  
  
Mais une semaine après ce premier baiser, tout bascula.  
  
David tenait Ginny contre lui, dans une pièce secrète du château. Elle somnolait, heureuse, quand elle sentit les mains du garçon commencer à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle le rappela doucement à l'ordre, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. La jeune fille essaya de se dégager, mais David la tenait fermement.  
  
- David! Arrête!  
  
- Allez, tiens-toi tranquille!  
  
- S'il te plait, je ne suis pas prête pour ça!  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Bien sûr que t'es prête!  
  
A présent, son chemisier était complètement ouvert, et il s'attaqua à son soutient-gorge. Ginny commençait à paniquer.  
  
- Arrête! David arrête!  
  
Elle criait. Le garçon la lâcha, se planta en face d'elle et lui décolla une grande gifle qui l'assomma à moitié.  
  
Horrifiée, elle sentit qu'il lui arrachait sa jupe et le reste de ses vêtements. Elle recommença à hurler et à supplier, mais il la gifla de nouveau. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il était sur elle. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle poussa un cri de douleur. Mal. Ca faisait vraiment mal. Elle avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser. Elle se mit à sangloter. Il partit en va et viens de plus en plus rapides, et la douleur augmentait à chaque fois. Puis il poussa un grognement et avec un spasme de dégoût elle le sentit se vider en elle. Puis il se releva, remit son pantalon et, en lui prenant le menton, la força à le regarder.  
  
- Parle de ça à qui que ce soit, et ton père est viré. Mes parents ont énormément d'influence sur le ministère, et qui se soucie du licenciement d'un employé de bas étage? Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me fuire, tu es à moi, entièrement, et à mon entière disposition. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mon amour, il faut que j'aille travailler.  
  
Et il l'avait laissée là, seule avec sa douleur et ses larmes, écartelée sur la pierre froide.  
  
.....................................  
  
fin du flash back  
  
....................................  
  
La jeune fille avait cru que tout serait fini après la fin des cours, mais l'année suivante, il avait recommencé à l'entraîner dans les placards ou dehors, et il continuait à la violer. Elle était couverte d'ecchymoses, car cela semblait attiser son désir.  
  
Ce matin, il l'avait particulièrement frappée, avant de prendre son pied et de la laisser étendue sur le sol d'une salle de classe désaffectée.  
  
Comme d'habitude, elle s'était traînée jusqu'à la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où elle arrivait à trouver un semblant de sérénité.  
  
Elle ne vit pas entrer une autre personne, plusieurs parchemins sous le bras. Elle était si fatiguée! Doucement, elle sombra dans le sommeil.  
  
..........................................................  
  
David était devant elle, nu, et se couchait sur son ventre. Et de nouveau, le viol, la douleur, le désespoir. Tout en allant et venant sur elle, il lui tailladait le corps avec un couteau, lui causant des blessures de plus en plus profondes. Autours d'eux défilaient tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ses parents, ses frères, ses amies, et tous la regardaient avec indifférence. Elle entendit son père déclarer:  
  
- Il est très bien ce garçon! Grâce à lui je garderai mon emploi! Allons, Virginia, mets-y un peu de cœur!  
  
........................................................  
  
- Eh! Weasley! Réveille-toi! C'est qu'un rêve!  
  
Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle, et lui secouait les épaules. Elle avait crié.  
  
- Un peu de silence!  
  
Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, leur lançait des éclairs derrière ses grosses lunettes.  
  
Le serpentard entraîna la jeune fille hors de la bibliothèque.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Fin du premier chapitre. Si tout va bien, j'en publierai un toutes les semaines. 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Draco demanda à Ginny :  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Pourquoi t'étais dans cet état-la ?!  
  
- Je... Pour rien. Rien du tout.  
  
- T'appelles ça RIEN ? Ecoute, Weasley, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je ne suis quand même pas débile au point de croire que tout va bien ! Tu as un problème !  
  
- JE N'AI RIEN DU TOUT ! hurla Ginny. LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !  
  
Soudain, comme réalisant qu'il la tenait par le bras, elle se dégagea brutalement, de nouveau secouée de tremblements. Il essaya de la calmer, mais elle se braqua encore plus.  
  
- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!  
  
- C'est bon, je ne te touche pas ! Débrouille-toi toute seule ! répliqua le garçon, en retournant à la bibliothèque.  
  
Ginny partit en courant dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans la salle commune. Là, elle croisa le regard de David, dont les yeux brûlaient de menace. Elle monta le plus vite possible dans sa chambre, où se trouvaient déjà Jessica et Amanda, toutes deux dans la même classe qu'elle, en sixième année.  
  
- Tu veux venir faire un tour, Ginny ? proposa Amanda. On va dehors.  
  
- Non.  
  
Elles soupirèrent, puis sortirent. Depuis quelques temps, leur amie était particulièrement désagréable, toujours en train de travailler ou de traîner n'importe où. Elle ne leur parlait plus, et se désintéressait d'elles. « Elle a probablement trouvé mieux ailleurs ! » avait déclaré Jessica un jour.  
  
............................................................................ ...............................................  
  
Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque, Draco Malfoy essayait vainement de faire ce pourquoi il était venu dans ce lieu, un dimanche matin. Travailler. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'attitude de la sœur Weasley.  
  
« Pff ! Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ! Je m'en fous, d'elle comme de sa famille ! » pensa-t-il. Mais il savait parfaitement que ça n'avait rien à voir. Son père aurait été heureux d'apprendre le malheur de la fille de l' « amoureux des moldus ».  
  
Seulement, il se trouvait que, quant à lui, Draco n'était pas un monstre.  
  
Bien sûr, il avait fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes, mais c'était un jeu, et ce n'était jamais grave.  
  
Récemment, il avait expérimenté un nouveau jeu, celui de l'amour. A présent, il s'amusait beaucoup à séduire les filles, pour les laisser tomber une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Et ça marchait à merveille ! Il avait à son actif les plus jolies filles de Poudlard.  
  
Il faut dire qu'il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière comme pendant son enfance, il les laissait retomber sur son front librement. Ses yeux bleus avaient fait tourner plus d'une tête, et il était très musclé, du fait de son entraînement de quidditch.  
  
Et malgré cela, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ginny. La vérité était qu'il culpabilisait terriblement de l'avoir laissée, tout à l'heure.  
  
Incapable de se concentrer, il décida d'aller attaquer le problème à la racine, comme il le faisait toujours. Il ramassa ses affaires et se rendit devant le tableau de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
Un première année sortit bientôt.  
  
- C'est quoi, le mot de passe ?  
  
- Mais j'ai pas le droit de te le dire ! pleurnicha-t-il.  
  
- Ecoute, t'as le choix entre me le dire et ne plus jamais te voir de la même manière dans un miroir.  
  
- « judananas », murmura le garçon avant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Le serpentard entra dans la salle commune remplie de Gryffondors. Aussitôt, l'ambiance se fit électrique. Quelques filles se mirent à murmurer en arrangeant leurs coiffures, et des regards assassins le fusillèrent jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Personne ne s'étonnait plus qu'il monte dans le dortoir des filles. Il était déjà souvent venu voir ses conquêtes dans leurs chambres, et Gryffondor n'avait pas été épargné. Il arrêta deux filles en troisième année qui lui indiquèrent la chambre de Ginny en gloussant.  
  
Il frappa à sa porte. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
- Entrez.  
  
Ginny était sur son lit, en train d'apprendre sa leçon d'histoire de la magie, lorsque Draco entra.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.  
  
"oula, c'est pas gagné!"  
  
- Tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque, tu étais mal. Vraiment très mal. Et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.  
  
Ginny éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.  
  
- Ca alors! Malfoy a des problèmes de conscience! Alors là!  
  
- Ecoute, si...  
  
Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment. David apparut, suivi de près par Ron.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Serpentard? gueula David.  
  
Ron s'adressa directement à Ginny, dont le visage avait pris un air inquiet.  
  
- Je savais que t'avais pris de mauvaises habitudes, et que tu snobais tes copines, mais que tu sortes avec ce... ce type... alors là... Ginny, tu n'es qu'une sale petite gamine pourrie gâtée!  
  
- Allons, Ronald! intervint David. Ne sois pas si dur avec elle! Elle a sûrement une explication, ajouta-t-il en lançant un étrange regard à la jeune fille qui n'échappa pas au serpentard.  
  
- Laissez tomber. J'étais venu lui demander des renseignements sur une de ses copines. Amanda.  
  
Il eut encore le temps de voir Ginny, au bord des larmes, avant de sortir.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Allongé dans sa chambre de Préfet en chef, Draco réfléchissait. Pour son plus grand mécontentement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
  
- Entrez!  
  
C'était Amanda, une sixième année amie de Ginny.  
  
- Salut... Heu... je suis venue parce que... On m'a dit que tu voulais savoir des trucs sur moi...  
  
"Ben tiens! Les nouvelles vont vite, dis donc!"  
  
- Ah ouais, mais vas-y, entre.  
  
La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Draco s'était souvent demandé pourquoi les filles voulaient encore sortir avec lui, alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il les laissait tomber après coup. Il s'amusait beaucoup à penser qu'elles espéraient sûrement toutes être celle qui "ferait battre son cœur, et dont il ne pourrait plus se passer". En tout cas, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde!  
  
- Tu faisais quoi? demanda Amanda, intimidée.  
  
- Je réfléchissais à l'attitude bizarre de quelqu'un.  
  
- Oh! Je vois! déclara la jeune fille, pour le plus grand amusement de Draco. Puis, comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle ajouta: En ce moment, l'attitude de Ginny est bizarre, je trouve.  
  
Subitement intéressé par les propos d'Amanda, Draco s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit.  
  
- Ah oui? Pourquoi?  
  
- Elle... elle ne nous parle plus. Elle travaille tout le temps, comme pour éviter d'aller avec nous, ou juste de discuter. Et puis...  
  
Le jeune homme s'était approché, et à présent elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou.  
  
- Continue.  
  
- Elle est souvent absente, et elle a l'air stressée, aussi, et...  
  
Draco lui donna de petits baisers dans le cou.  
  
- Et... elle est... distante... oh mon dieu! Draco je t'aime!  
  
Là-dessus, le jeune homme se releva, et lui dit:  
  
- Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille bosser.  
  
- On se reverra? implora Amanda avec un air pathétique.  
  
- Peut-être, en attendant, j'ai un devoir de potion à rendre, et il ne va pas se faire tout seul.  
  
Il la repoussa lorsqu'elle tenta de l'embrasser, puis referma la porte derrière elle.  
  
Ainsi, ça faisait un moment que Weasley était comme ça. Mais bon, de toute façon, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Et puis elle refusait catégoriquement son aide, donc il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la ramener à la raison. Il décida de passer à côté de cette histoire. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
  
....................................................  
  
Ginny se débattait. David la frappait avec une ceinture. Il conclue ses coups par:  
  
- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles à un autre mec, sauf si c'est ton frère, à la rigueur, pigé?  
  
Puis il lui arracha ses vêtements, comme à l'accoutumée, et la viola frénétiquement. Ensuite il s'en alla en claquant la porte du débarras. Ginny récupéra ce qui restait de son uniforme, mais comme elle n'avait pas sa baguette, elle ne put les réparer.  
  
Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever. Elle resta allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée comme un nouveau né, pleurant et sanglotant plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
- Weasley?!  
  
C'était la voix de Draco. Il referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Elle sentit qu'on la couvrait avec une veste et qu'on la soulevait. Mais au moment où il la toucha, elle se mit à hurler.  
  
Le jeune homme s'assit par terre tout en la gardant serrée contre lui, malgré ses hurlements.  
  
- Chut. Virginia, calme-toi, c'est fini. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.  
  
Il continua à lui parler doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma, et se contenta de sangloter contre lui.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, et Ginny finit par s'endormir. Draco, d'un coup de baguette magique, rapiéça les affaires de la jeune fille. Puis, en la secouant doucement, la réveilla.  
  
- Ca va aller?  
  
- Je... je suis désolée...  
  
Elle avait l'air désespérée.  
  
- Qui t'a fait ça?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
- Ginny! Tu ne peux pas te laisser... faire comme ça!  
  
- Mais je ne peux rien faire! je ne peux rien faire...  
  
Et elle recommença à pleurer, mais arriva à se maîtriser.  
  
- Bien sûr que tu peux faire quelque chose! Tu peux aller le dénoncer! Te battre!  
  
- Non! Il ferait licencier mon père!  
  
En réfléchissant à toute allure, Draco vit quelques noms apparaître dans son esprit.  
  
- Rémi Fjar? Nicolas Enblood?  
  
Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Soudain, il se rappela la scène dans la chambre de la jeune fille.  
  
- David! C'est lui, j'en suis sûr!  
  
Ginny ne disait rien, et ne le regardait pas, mais le tremblement incontrôlable qui l'avait saisie à ce nom était révélateur.  
  
- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé? Regarde-moi, Ginny! Depuis quand?  
  
- L'année... L'année dernière...  
  
- J'ai jamais pu encadrer ce type. Mais ne t'en fais surtout pas, je vais aller le voir, et crois-moi, après ça il ne t'approchera plus.  
  
Draco était furieux, contre David, contre Ginny de n'avoir rien fait, contre lui de ne s'être aperçu de rien, contre le célèbre Harry Potter qui était censé aider tout le monde, mais n'avait pas vu la sœur de son meilleur ami se faire violer par un salaud pendant des mois.  
  
Ginny, quant à elle, se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, Draco le lui avait promis. Elle se laissa aller au sommeil, tranquillement. 


	4. chapitre 4

Wahou ! déjà 15 reviews pour 3 chapitres !!!! Merci beaucoup à tous ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Alors voilà les deux chapitres suivants, je mets aussi le cinquième parce que celui-là est très court, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je vous laisse avec mes blabla sans intérêt, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Draco entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était tard, et il n'y avait plus autant de monde, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient là, ainsi que David.  
  
En le voyant entrer, ce fut Ron qui se leva le premier. David était dos à la porte et n'avait pas fait attention au tableau qui avait une fois de plus coulissé.  
  
- Qu'est ce que t'as fait à ma sœur, Malfoy! cria Ron.  
  
- Moi? Rien! Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde! cracha-t- il en regardant David qui venait de se lever.  
  
- Lâche Ginny! reprit Ron.  
  
Mais Draco la déposait déjà délicatement dans un grand fauteuil. Hermione se précipita pour vérifier l'état de Ginny. Catastrophée, elle dit dans un souffle:  
  
- Elle est blessée... Elle a des marques sur les bras...  
  
- Salaud! hurla Ron en se jetant sur Draco. Tu as blessé ma sœur!  
  
Mais Draco fit un écart et Ron le manqua. Le serpentard lui lança:  
  
- C'est bon, je n'ai fait aucun mal à ta sœur. Ce n'est pas moi. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça.  
  
- Ah oui? fit Harry. Et qui nous le prouve?  
  
- Elle n'aura qu'à vous raconter. En attendant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Potter. J'ai deux trois choses à régler avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Il s'approcha de David, le regard étincelant.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malfoy?  
  
- Tu ne touches plus à Ginny.  
  
- Ginny? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Je ne l'ai jamais touché! prétendit-il. Ecoute, si tu t'en vas maintenant, je te promets de faire mon possible pour que tu n'ai pas trop d'ennuis.  
  
- A ouais? murmura Draco. Parce qu'en plus tu espères que je vais être gentil et partir tranquille?  
  
- Les serpentards sont tous mauvais, tout le monde le sait. Alors dégage. On va bien s'occuper de Ginny.  
  
A ces mots, Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se jeta sur David et lui décocha un coup de poing d'une force incroyable dans la figure. Le Gryffondor se mit à saigner abondamment du nez, mais riposta aussitôt. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir des deux côtés, et ils étaient si acharnés que personne n'osa aller les séparer.  
  
Pourtant, il devint clair rapidement que le serpentard prenait le dessus. Bien qu'un peu plus petit que David, il était aussi musclé, et ses forces étaient décuplées par la colère. Le gryffondor battit en retraite contre un mur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'était réveillée, avec tout ce bruit. Elle vit Hermione qui lui disait que tout allait bien, et Ron tenait fermement sa baguette, prêt à envoyer un sort au serpentard dès qu'il serait sûr de ne pas toucher David. Mais pour le moment, c'était impossible.  
  
- Ginny! Qui t'a fait ces marques? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Marques... Personne!  
  
- Est-ce que c'est Malfoy?  
  
- Non! Bien sûr que non!  
  
A ce moment, Draco fit tomber son adversaire, ce qui laissait le champs libre à Ron. Il allait lancer sa formule, quand Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'en empêcher.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Hermione!  
  
- Je crois qu'on s'est trompé!  
  
En même temps, Ginny s'était levée et avait couru vers les deux combattants. Draco était en train de cogner David, étendu par terre et essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups.  
  
Elle lui agrippa le bras.  
  
- Arrête, Draco!  
  
Ce dernier obéit et la regarda, surpris et à bout de souffle.  
  
- Il a compris, je crois.  
  
- Mais tu devrais être furieuse, tu devrais...  
  
- Je suis furieuse, j'ai envi de me venger, mais il ne faut pas que tu sois puni pour ça. Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle commune, suivis de Hermione, Ron et Harry, et laissant David. 


	5. chapitre 5

Et donc voià le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Chapitre 5  
  
Draco était allongé dans son lit. Il était près de 2 heure du matin, et il était furieux.  
  
Renvoyé ! David avait été renvoyé, et puis c'est tout ! Quand ils avaient été voir Dumbledore, Ginny avait expliqué qu'il la frappait. Elle avait passé sous silence tout le reste, et avait supplié du regard le Serpentard pour qu'il ne dise rien.  
  
Au début il avait voulu la gifler, la faire réagir, mais il s'était contenu. Il se doutait que la jeune fille devait se sentir sale, honteuse. Mais à cause de cela, ce salaud ne recevrait jamais ce qu'il méritait.  
  
Le frangin Weasley s'était énervé dans le vide, comme d'habitude, et avait cru aux mensonges de sa sœur. Potter aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient juré qu'ils feraient plus attention à elle, qu'ils étaient dégoûtés, etc. A quoi ça servait, de dire tout ça ? C'était trop tard ! Le mal était fait ! La seule qui n'avait presque pas parlé, c'était Granger. La Sang-de-bourbe avait raconté ce qu'elle savait, mais gardé le silence quant à ses commentaires.  
  
Draco avait toujours méprisé tous les grands idéaux des gens comme Dumbledore et Potter, pleins de belles idées et de magnifiques principes, précisément parce que les horreurs de ce genre n'étaient jamais punies. A quoi servait de s'acharner à vouloir être bon, puisque les faibles sont toujours les gentils abusés par les méchants ?  
  
Et le vieux cinglé qui regardait d'un air grave la petite rousse, et avait conclue son discourt par : « C'est bien que tu sois venue me parler. Tout cela aurait pu très mal se finir. Ne t'en fais pas, Monsieur Relra sera renvoyé dès demain matin. »  
  
Il avait eu envie d'éclater de rire, mais d'un rire amer. « Tout cela aurait pu très mal se finir », ah ça oui ! Tu as de la chance, Ginny !  
  
Il ne dormit pas beaucoup, cette nuit-là.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Ginny descendit en salle commune, elle comprit immédiatement que les évènements de la veille étaient déjà connus par tous. Ses amies l'entourèrent aussitôt qu'elles la virent et se confondirent en excuse. Elles s'en voulaient terriblement de l'avoir laissée et de n'avoir rien vu, et la couvèrent toute la matinée.  
  
Lorsqu'elle alla manger, plusieurs élèves vinrent la voir juste pour lui dire que David était un connard, et qu'ils étaient vraiment écœurés de ce qu'il lui avait fait subire.  
  
Tous les professeurs se montrèrent extrêmement gentils. Même Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle en cour de potion, ce qui relevait du miracle.  
  
Elle se sentait soulagée du départ de David, mais elle était toujours terriblement angoissée. Dès qu'elle passait à côté des salles vides ou des placards qu'affectionnait son tortionnaire, elle se mettait à trembler de façon incontrôlable. La nuit, elle continuait à faire des cauchemars.  
  
En plus, elle avait l'impression que Malfoy l'évitait. Il sortait quand elle entrait dans une salle, et semblait ignorer volontairement les signes qu'elle lui faisait.  
  
Un après-midi, cependant, elle le rencontra au hasard alors qu'elle se promenait près du lac. Il était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin ce qui ressemblait fortement à un devoir de potion.  
  
- Bonjour  
  
- Oh, salut.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas remercié.  
  
Le serpentard se redressa.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi.  
  
- Si, vraiment. Et pas seulement pour m'avoir aidée. Je... enfin... merci de n'avoir rien dit pour... le reste...  
  
- C'était stupide. Tu aurais dû en parler.  
  
Ginny ne répondit pas.  
  
- De toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant, ajouta le garçon. Et puis ça te regarde.  
  
- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? demanda la jeune fille timidement.  
  
Il la regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
- Si tu veux. Du moment que ta suite n'envahit pas mon espace vital, bien sûr.  
  
Ginny sourit en pensant à toutes ses amies qui ne la quittaient pratiquement plus, et s'assit à côté de Draco.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Voilà! Pour le sixième chapitre ça sera la semaine prochaine, bisous à tous!


	6. chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à décrire la robe de Ginny je dois l'avouer !   
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Les deux adolescents discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Ron.  
  
- Ginny ! On t'a cherchée partout ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- On parlait...  
  
- Tu rentre avec moi ? J'ai un truc à te montrer !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Aha ! Pose pas de question ! C'est une surprise qu'on t'a faite, avec Jessica et Harry !  
  
Au nom du survivant, Draco fit une moue méprisante que Ron ignora volontairement.  
  
- Alors, tu viens ?  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
La jeune fille se leva, fit un sourire au serpentard et suivit son frère. Sur le chemin du retour :  
  
- Ginny, pourquoi tu traînes avec lui ?  
  
- Il est beaucoup plus gentil que tu le crois. Et puis il m'a aidée, tu te rappelles ?  
  
- C'est un serpentard, et un Malfoy pour couronner le tout ! Ce type est un futur mangemort !  
  
- C'est pas la peine de parler de ça, Ron. Alors, qu'est ce que c'est, cette surprise ?  
  
- Ne sois pas si curieuse ! Allez, on est presque arrivé !  
  
Quand il entrèrent dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Ginny vit tout de suite qu'il régnait une grande agitation.  
  
- Ginny ! s'écria Jessica en la voyant. Devine quoi ? On nous a fait passer un mot ! Dans un mois, pour noël, Dumbledore organise un bal ! C'est génial !  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui ! Mais ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de la surprise ! dit Harry en arrivant derrière Jessica. Viens voir, Ginny !  
  
Là-dessus il attrapa la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna vers les fauteuils. Il prit un grand sac rouge vif et en sortit un paquet emballé qu'il tendit à Ginny. Elle rougit un peu en demandant :  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
- Ben, un cadeau ! s'esclaffa Jessica. Allez, ouvre-le ! On voulait te faire plaisir !  
  
Ginny s'assit dans un fauteuil et déchira le papier cadeau pourpre. Quand elle vit une boite en carton dorée sur laquelle s'étalait la marque de Darmini, elle laissa échapper « oh mon Dieu ! » avant de s'empresser d'ouvrir la boite. Dedans, elle trouva une robe absolument magnifique. Elle était argentée, mais quand la jeune fille la sortit, elle changea de couleur.  
  
- Vous... C'est...  
  
- Elle est belle, hein ? s'écria Jessica. Modèle unique en son genre !  
  
- Mais... Elle a dû coûter une fortune ! Comment avez-vous fait ?!  
  
Harry lui expliqua en souriant :  
  
- En fait, on s'est tous cotisé. Tous les Gryffondors, et une bonne partie des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, et même les professeurs ! C'est une robe un peu spéciale, elle est enchantée de façon à s'adapter parfaitement à celle qui la porte ! Elle peut même changer de longueur, de forme, mais tu verras toi-même en l'essayant !  
  
Ginny était émue aux larmes. Elle se confondit en remerciements, mais ne sauta au cou de personne. Elle avait encore du mal à toucher les autres, surtout quand c'étaient des garçons. Malgré tout, elle fit de grands sourires à tout le monde, et déclara qu'elle ne l'essaierait que le soir du bal.  
  
............................................................  
  
Pour les vacances, presque tout le monde resta à Poudlard. Le bal devait avoir lieu précisément la veille du jour de noël. Ginny avait déjà décliné plusieurs invitations. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne se sentait pas très bien à l'idée de danser entre les bras d'un garçon.  
  
Hermione était toujours plongée dans son travail, mais restait attentive à l'attitude de la sœur de Ron, et s'était vite aperçu que la jeune fille évitait le plus possible les contacts physiques. Elle en parla un peu à Ron, et ils décidèrent qu'il irait avec sa sœur au bal. Elle serait certainement plus rassurée si elle y allait avec quelqu'un de sa famille.  
  
Effectivement, Ginny fut très soulagée de savoir qu'elle resterait avec son frère. Elle avoua aussi avoir pensé y aller toute seule, ce qui scandalisa ses amies.  
  
Le 24 décembre au soir, l'effervescence qui régnait dans le dortoir des filles était assez impressionnante. La totalité des trousse de toilettes avait été sortie, et le maquillage circulait librement.  
  
Lorsque Ginny sortit la fameuse robe, elle la trouva encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Ses amies l'avaient déjà maquillée et coiffée, et Amanda lui avait prêté une paire de chaussures noires à talon. Il ne manquait plus que la robe.  
  
Lorsqu'elle la mit, Ginny sentit un délicieux frisson la parcourir au contact du tissu, léger et fluide comme de l'eau. Elle sentit la robe se tendre, se détendre, s'adapter à ses formes, changer de couleur.  
  
Les autres filles s'étaient arrêtées de parler pour regarder. Elles étaient toutes fascinées par la robe enchantée. C'était un spectacle absolument magnifique.  
  
La robe ne s'arrêta plus de changer à tout instant, principalement au niveau des coloris. Dès que Ginny bougeait, les couleurs changeaient légèrement pour s'adapter à la lumière, ou alors elle se raccourcissait un peu, s'ajustant en permanence aux mouvements de la jeune fille. Mais elle avait quand même pris une forme spécifique.  
  
Ginny portait à présent une longue robe qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Dans les tons rouge et or, elle ne comportait ni manches ni bretelles, tenant au niveau de la poitrine. De longs gants de soirée, de la même couleur que la robe, s'étaient formés autours de ses mains et étaient reliés au « corps » de la robe par deux fils d'or.  
  
Le tissu était cintré autours de la taille mais lâche et léger en-dessous, et dès que Ginny faisait un geste, la robe volait autours de ses jambes. Même sans la robe, Ginny était très belle, de visage comme physiquement. Avec la robe, elle était divine. On aurait dit une jeune déesse entourée de flammes.  
  
Quand son frère vint la chercher, il en resta bouche bée. Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches de la grande salle, tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir. La robe prit aussitôt une teinte plus foncée. Tout le monde était en admiration devant elle. Après un temps de silence, les discussions reprirent de plus belle.  
  
Du côté des serpentards, Antony Hopkins donna un coup de coude à Draco Malfoy, au bras duquel était pendue une jolie fille blonde du nom de Carole.  
  
- La p'tite Weasley a l'air de s'être bien remise de ses émotions, dis-donc ! J'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi belle !  
  
- Mmh... répondit Draco, qui regardait Ginny, impressionné.  
  
Mais il dû rapidement abandonner sa contemplation. Dumbledore s'était levé et cria : « Que la fête commence ! » en claquant des doigts.  
  
Aussitôt, l'éclairage actuel s'éteignit et des lumières d'ambiance discothèques moldues s'allumèrent. Un groupe sorcier très connu, les Mélancholia, montèrent sur une estrade prévue à cet effet et commencèrent à jouer. Tout le monde s'engagea sur la piste de danse.  
  
Fin du 6ème chapitre 


	7. chapitre 7

Alors je tiens à vous demander de m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai passé le bac français hier et j'étais un peu prise par mes révisions! Sorry! Voilà le septième chapitre, et merci de tout coeur pour vos reviews!

Chapitre 7  
  
Après quelques morceaux, Ron et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir. Le rouquin faisait des commentaires sur le cavalier d'Hermione.  
  
- Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve, franchement !  
  
- Il est plutôt mignon ! s'esclaffa sa sœur.  
  
- Oh ! Je vois ! Un bellâtre de Serdaigle ! Un érudit ! Pfff ! Elle a vraiment de drôles de goûts !  
  
- Mais Ron ! Va l'inviter ! Regarde, à la prochaine danse, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord !  
  
- L'inviter ?!... Mais... heu... enfin...  
  
Alors que le groupe jouaient les dernières notes du morceau, Ginny tira son frère sur la piste jusqu'à Hermione, sans faire attention aux protestations du rouquin.  
  
- Hermione ! Ron veut danser avec toi !  
  
- Oh ! La jeune fille se tourna vers son cavalier. Ca ne te dérange pas, Alexandre ?  
  
Le Serdaigle ayant fait signe que non, Hermione tendit les mains vers son ami et commença à danser.  
  
Ginny retourna à sa table. Mais elle ne fut pas seule très longtemps. Rapidement, plusieurs garçons vinrent l'inviter à danser, et quelques uns s'assirent à côté d'elle pour discuter. Elle se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise et prétexta un mal de tête pour s'éclipser.  
  
Mais elle ne trouvait nul part où aller. Si elle restait au même endroit trop longtemps, trois ou quatre élèves finissaient immanquablement par l'entourer.  
  
Alors qu'elle traversait la salle pour la centième fois, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.  
  
- Je... Je suis désolée...  
  
- Pas de quoi.  
  
La jeune fille se rendit alors compte que c'était Draco qui la regardait en prononçant ces mots. Il continua.  
  
- Et décidément, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Il y a trop de monde, je ne sais pas où me mettre...  
  
- Allez, viens.  
  
Elle suivit le serpentard. Il marchait d'un pas égal en gardant la tête haute, malgré la foule, et elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait une attitude de prince.  
  
Après quelques secondes, ils passèrent la porte principale et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Quelques élèves entraient et sortaient, mais c'était nettement plus calme que dans la grande salle.  
  
- Je n'aime pas tellement les grandes fêtes dans ce genre, déclara Draco. Fais comme tu veux, moi je sors.  
  
- Tu sors ? Mais c'est interdit, et puis comment feras-tu ? Tout est fermé !  
  
- Je connais quelques passages secrets utiles, lança le garçon avec un sourire en coin. Bon, à plus tard.  
  
Il commençait à s'éloigner. Ginny le rattrapa.  
  
- Je peux venir avec toi ?  
  
Le Serpentard la regarda en biais.  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux venir ? Il fait froid, c'est la nuit, et ce n'est certainement pas très agréable pour une fille.  
  
- J'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu risqué, et puis j'ai envie de voir Poudlard dans la nuit!  
  
Draco la jaugea un instant, puis tourna les talons en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
  
- Si je vais dehors c'est pour être tranquille. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre, pleurnicher ou quoi que ce soit. Compris ?  
  
- Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! s'indigna Ginny.  
  
- ET, continua Draco sans faire attention à son commentaire, je ne veux pas avoir à t'attendre. Si tu traînes, tu te retrouveras toute seule. On y est.  
  
Un grand tableau gris du premier étage. Il donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant. Le Serpentard passa la main sur la tranche en chantant un petit air sur deux notes. Ginny ne put réprimer une certaine admiration. Le garçon avait une superbe voix !  
  
Le tableau commença à s'ébranler, dévoilant un passage dans les murs. Elle allait s'y engager, quand Draco l'arrêta.  
  
- Pas par là ! Ca conduit à une salle vide. Il faut aller par là !  
  
En disant cela, il montra le tableau en lui-même. Basculé, on pouvait à présent voir son dos, dont la surface ressemblait à un miroir.  
  
Le Serpentard y plongea sans hésiter, et disparut. Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise, mais se dépêcha de suivre le garçon. Elle se sentit aspirée dans quelque chose de froid, puis tomber au ralenti, comme dans de l'eau. Soudain, une bourrasque de vent lui fouetta le visage et elle se retrouva par terre, sur les genoux.  
  
Elle avait très froid, et ses mains étaient gelées. Un peu étourdie, elle leva les yeux vers Draco qui se tenait accoudé au mur de pierre. Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et sa vision était étrangement floue.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est toujours comme ça la première fois. Tu vas vite retrouver tes esprits.  
  
Effectivement, après quelques secondes de flottement, Ginny se rendit compte de deux choses. Tout d'abord, sa robe était à présent complétée par une longue cape doublée de fourrure qui lui tenait chaud, et si elle avait eu du mal à voir, c'était parce que non seulement il faisait nuit, dehors, mais qu'en plus il neigeait. Le sol était recouvert d'un large tapis blanc immaculé.  
  
La jeune fille se leva et replia les pans de la cape autours d'elle. Draco commença à se diriger vers le lac. La neige crissait sous ses pas, mais il ne laissait pratiquement aucune trace. Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage faisait danser ses cheveux autours de sa tête. Son port était toujours aussi droit, et il marchait avec la grâce d'un félin.  
  
Jamais Ginny n'avait vu quelqu'un se déplacer avec autant d'aisance sur la neige. Après un instant d'émerveillement, elle s'engagea à sa suite. Elle se sentait terriblement gauche et maladroite à côté du Serpentard.  
  
Arrivé au bord du lac, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
Le spectacle était magnifique. Tout était recouvert par les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus dru. La neige brillait d'un éclat argenté et la nature était enveloppée d'un cocon de silence. Le lac était entièrement gelé, et la glace étincelait comme un diamant.  
  
Draco posa un pied sur la glace et se lança sur le lac. Ginny le vit faire quelques glissades, puis revenir vers elle.  
  
- Tu sais faire du patin à glace ?  
  
- Du quoi ?!  
  
- Du patin à glace, c'est un sport moldu. Il s'agit d'évoluer sur la glace avec des chaussures un peu spéciales. Attends, je vais te montrer.  
  
Il prit sa baguette magique, et prononça quelques mots en pointant sa baguette sur une grosse bûche de bois. Cette dernière s'allongea, puis se sépara en deux morceaux qui se transformèrent en patins.  
  
- Tu les mets comme ça, et tu glisses !  
  
Là-dessus, il se lança de nouveau sur le lac, chaussé cette fois des patins à glace.  
  
Le Serpentard se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Il avait la même souplesse, la même grâce que Ginny lui avait trouvé quand ils marchaient. Le décors mystifiait le moindre de ses mouvements, et l'obscurité immobile et blanche mettait en valeur chacun des gestes du danseur sur glace.  
  
Après quelques instants pendant lesquels la jeune fille ne le quitta pas des yeux, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, reprit sa baguette et transforma une autre bûche en une autre paire de patins à glace, plus petits.  
  
- Tiens, tu veux essayer ?  
  
Elle enfila les patins que lui tendait Draco et essaya de se relever, mais retomba immédiatement sur le sol. Le garçon l'aida à se redresser, en lui expliquant qu'elle devait trouver son point d'équilibre, et qu'alors elle n'aurait aucun mal à se déplacer.  
  
Il la guida doucement sur la glace, et malgré un début difficile, lorsqu'elle se fut un peu habitué, Ginny arriva rapidement à avancer toute seule.  
  
Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être aussi douée que Draco, mais ce dernier lui trouva une certaine grâce, malgré son manque d'expérience sur la glace.  
  
Elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier.  
  
La robe de la jeune fille volait autours d'elle, et Draco eut soudain une étrange vision. Une nymphe habillée au couleurs de l'automne, perdue au milieu de l'hiver. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais préféra détourner le regard et tenter de chasser cette idée de sa tête.  
  
D'une glissade, il fut sur la berge du lac et s'assit contre le tronc d'un grand arbre.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Fin du 7ème chapitre

Si vous avez lu jusque là, vous pouvez me laisser un mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	8. chapitre 8

Heu... Désolé, j'ai un peu de retard là... hihihi.... enfin bon, l'essentiel est que la suite soit là! Bisous à tous et merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent les reviews!!!

**Chapitre 8**  
  
Alors que Ginny venait de rejoindre le Serpentard, un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre. C'était un grondement formidable, qui transperça les deux adolescents jusqu'à la moelle de leurs os. Le sol fut secoué d'un grand tremblement, et toute la neige qui recouvrait les branches du sapin tomba sur Ginny et Draco qui se retrouvèrent enfouis sous un amas blanc. Alors, un cri atroce retentit. Ils furent parcourus par un spasme de douleur pure. Ca faisait mal, terriblement mal. C'était comme si une grande lame leur fendait la tête. Cela dura quelques secondes, mais il leur sembla que ces secondes avaient duré plusieurs heures.  
  
Draco se dégagea de la neige, et aida la Gryffondor à sortir elle aussi. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, mais réussit à se tenir debout.  
  
- Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que c'était ?... bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est absolument pas normal. Il faut qu'on retourne au château ! Il a dû se passez quelque chose.  
  
Il lui entoura les épaules d'un bras pour la soutenir, et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Après quelques minutes, Ginny pouvait marcher seule, mais elle tremblait toujours. Draco n'était pas très joyeux non plus. Il était en train de fouiller dans ses souvenirs, en vain, un cours quelconque dans lequel il aurait été évoqué un sort capable de provoquer de telles douleurs. Curieusement, cela lui était vaguement familier.  
  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la maison d'Hagrid, Ginny s'arrêta.  
  
-Draco ! Regarde !  
  
Elle désignait une forme massive, noire, étendue sur le sol, juste devant la porte de la cabane. En s'approchant, ils reconnurent Hagrid, évanoui. Ginny se jeta à genou à côté du gardien des clés de Poudlard et le secoua, ou du moins essaya (si vous êtes capable de secouer un demi-géant à mains nues, je vous envie !).  
  
- Hagrid ! Réveillez-vous !  
  
Il eut un frémissement, finit par ouvrir une paupière, puis la seconde. Il dévisagea Ginny sans avoir l'air de la reconnaître, puis se releva sur un coude.  
  
- Ginny Weasley ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre...  
  
- On n'en sait rien ! Il y a eut un grand... un grand cri, je crois, et ça a été horrible... On est revenu vers Poudlard, et on vous a trouvé là. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Non. J'étais revenu à ma cabane parce que... tiens, pourquoi ai-je quitté la fête, au fait...  
  
- Je sais ! s'écria soudain Draco, qui était resté silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées depuis un moment. Je sais quel animal est capable de pousser un cri si puissant qu'il peut assommer, et même tuer ! C'est un Gadhordiä !  
  
- Un quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hagrid venait de pâlir sous sa barbe, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir...  
  
- Si j'ai raison, alors ils sont tous morts, déclara le Serpentard en désignant le château.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Ginny de devenir très pâle. Elle se tourna vers le demi- géant, mais Hagrid gardait les yeux baissés.  
  
- Non...  
  
- Il n'y a rien à faire.  
  
Draco avait un ton d'une telle froideur ! Ginny lui lança un regard haineux.  
  
- NON ! Elle venait de hurler. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils sont vivants ! Tu entends ? Mon frère, mes amies, Hermione, Harry, ils ne sont pas morts ! Ils ont peut-être même besoin d'aide ! Il faut qu'on y aille !  
  
Le serpentard resta impassible. Il poursuivit d'une voix égale et indifférente.  
  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous autres, vous vous accrochiez alors qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Ton frère est mort, Dumbledore est mort. Même ton si précieux Harry Potter est mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peut faire un Gadhordiä.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Dumbledore n'est pas mort !  
  
Hagrid venait de relever la tête. Dans ses yeux, une lueur enfiévrée remplissait ses prunelles.  
  
- Ni Harry ! Ni ton frère, Ginny ! Dumbledore les a certainement protégés ! Je vais aller voir, et toi tu vas rester là, en sécurité !  
  
- Mais je veux vous aider ! s'écria la jeune fille.  
  
- Pas question ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a dans le château, en ce moment ! Tu resteras ici, avec lui.  
  
Il désigna Draco, sans pour autant lui témoigner beaucoup de sympathie.  
  
- Quant à toi, tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle ! continua-t-il en s'adressant au Serpentard. Ne t'avises pas de la laisser seule !  
  
- « Je ne suis pas lâche » ! s'écria Draco en pointant sa baguette vers Hagrid. Il avait un air si dur et déterminé que le demi géant ne douta plus que malgré son appartenance à la maison de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy ne soit capable de protéger Ginny. « Et je suis parfaitement capable de nous défendre s'il y a un problème », ajouta-t-il.  
  
- Très bien. Alors j'y vais. Ne bougez pas d'ici !  
  
Et il commença à s'éloigner en direction du château.  
  
Ginny était furieuse de devoir rester ici, cachée. Et elle était furieuse contre Draco. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, et resta à observer Poudlard de loin. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière à l'intérieur du château. Elle tourna la tête vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier s'était assis en tailleur, et il avait les yeux fermés, visiblement en train de se concentrer. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, mais ne voulait pas lui parler, et de toute façon il n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'être déranger. Soudain, un grand éclair vert perça un mur de Poudlard. Ginny se releva d'un seul coup, mais Draco resta immobile. Elle tenta de le faire réagir, mais elle eut beau le secouer dans tous les sens, il ne bougea pas.  
  
Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis serra sa baguette dans sa main, et commença à avancer vers le château.  
  
Elle passa par un passage secret qu'elle avait découvert en suivant Fred et George, pendant sa troisième année. Il menait aux cuisines. Elle débarqua donc devant un grand four. A son premier pas, elle faillit marcher sur un elfe de maison. Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte que le sol des cuisines était jonché d'elfe de maison évanouis, sinon plus.  
  
Avec nombre précautions, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les corps, jusqu'à déboucher dans un couloir qui donnait directement sur la grande salle. Là, un spectacle effrayant s'offrit à ses yeux.  
  
Des dizaines de corps étaient à terre, recroquevillés sur eux-même, immobiles. Plusieurs tables étaient renversées, et des éclairs de toutes les couleurs tranchaient l'air de part en part, toutes directions confondues.  
  
Au fond de la salle, un grand bouclier magique, d'un vert translucide, avait été formé. Derrière, Ginny ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant Ron, Harry et Hermione, tous les trois aux côtés de Dumbledore et de la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes sorties, et n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des sorts en direction de l'autre bout de la grande salle, où se tenait une dizaine de Mangemorts, et juste derrière eux, une étrange créature, ressemblant à un énorme chat noir, gros comme un cheval. De cette chose émanait une sorte d'aura grise qui entourait les Mangemorts et bloquait les sorts qui se brisaient contre cette carapace.  
  
La jeune fille resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire, cachée derrière la porte. Peu à peu, le bouclier vert perdait de sa substance, alors que l'aura grise protégeant les Mangemorts n'avait pas faibli. Bientôt, ses amis seraient à découvert, et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider.  
  
De plus en plus paniquée, elle s'aperçut soudain d'une chose étrange. Le bouclier gris s'étendait d'une parois à l'autre, et formait un écran droit, et non pas sphérique comme celui formés par les professeurs. Si elle trouvait le moyen de pénétrer de l'autre côté, elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose !  
  
En réfléchissant à toute allure, Ginny se souvint d'une petite porte située tout au fond, et par où elle avait aperçu une fois un elfe de maison sortir à toute vitesse. Elle courut dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, craignant à chaque instant de tomber nez à nez avec un Mangemort, mais heureusement, il semblait qu'ils soient tous en train de donner l'asseau.  
  
Arrivée devant la fameuse porte noire, elle prit une grande inspiration, et posa la main sur la poignée. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière violemment, elle étouffa un cri.  
  
- Draco !  
  
La jeune fille était incroyablement soulagée de voir le garçon à ses côtés.  
  
- Il faut qu'on aide Dumbledore ! Si on passe par cette porte, on se retrouvera derrière le monstre, et on pourra peut-être le tuer !  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- Il y a un combat, dans la grande salle ! Ce sont des Mangemorts, et ils sont protégés par un espèce de gigantesque chat !  
  
Le serpentard la fixa un instant, puis soupira et lui dit :  
  
- Allons-y. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide. Mais on a peut-être une chance, s'ils sont concentrés sur l'attaque. Il va falloir faire vite. Tu devras faire exactement ce que je te dirai, OK ?  
  
Ginny acquiesça, et le garçon passa devant elle. Il entrouvrit la porte, lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.


End file.
